Una vida sin y contigo
by aledith
Summary: Tuvieron un pasado doloroso, ahora cada uno tiene una vida propia, nuevos compromisos, pero uno de llos no fue honesto y se quedo con algo del otro, ahora por asares de la vida, ese pequeño ser, les unira de nuevo, pero no bajo buenas circuntancias.
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

Ni uno de los personajes que se mencionan en la historia me pertenecen.

PROLOGO

Asia mucho tiempo que no salía a tomar los hermosos rayos de la luna, tenia demasiado tiempo que no admiraba la belleza de las estrellas, lo único que siempre la rodeaba era la oscura soledad. Así es la soledad, desde que su familia había fallecido ella se había quedado sola, completamente sola, ella y su profesión su sueño era lo único que la acompañaba, el sueño que le cumplía a todas las mujeres que soñaban con una familia, con un hermoso vestido blanco, con una hermosa boda, ella era la que les cumplía el sueño del hermoso vestido blanco, símbolo de pureza en una novia, sonrió mientras colocaba un velo sobre una chica, una chica de lo más fría y antipática, pero quien era ella para juzgar-

Listo señorita Onigumo- declaro satisfecha de ese hermoso pero frio vestido de novia que modelaba la futura señora Tashio, si, la futura señora Tashio, eso le causaba un terrible dolor de cabeza ya que terminaba de hacerle el vestido a la mujer que le robo completamente el amor de ese ser tan hermoso que había conocido, amado, y dejado ir por temor, si temor al qué dirán.

Gracias – le dijo mientras comenzaba a quitárselo, pensar que tenía que casarse con ese sujeto tan desagradable, pensar que tuvo que quitárselo a una … bueno no conocía ala mujer con la que su ahora prometido había salido antes que ella, pero bueno el dinero era otra cosa, el prestigio y nombre. Si eso era lo que mejor le agradaba

Para mí esta perfecto señorita, podrá llevárselo cuando usted guste- le dijo mientras salía de ahí y dejaba que sus chicas le siguieran atendiendo ya era demasiado para ella tener que perfeccionar el vestido para ella, solo por que el se lo pidió, era demasiado, demasiado, por lo que se encerró en su oficina, dejándose caer en su escritorio con lagrimas, lagrimas sin consuelo

Por qué?... porque me haces esto si ... si … yo aun te amo …Sesshomaro- murmuro llorando, dejando que por primera vez desde que se separaron ella mostrara mas de lo que le mostro a él, más de lo mucho que lo necesitaba-

Por que escucho esas palabras ahora que no puedo creerlas- sorprendida por esa vos se levanto rápidamente teniendo frente a ella, al dueño de su corazón viéndola con una mirada más fría de lo normal, mas ajena a cualquier sentimiento que nada-

No le enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a un lugar- murmuro fría igual que antes igual que siempre, aunque sus lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos.

Te amor Kagome- susurro saliendo de esa oficina, decidido a nunca más volver con ella.

Adiós m vida- ahora sí, ahora si estaba sola, completamente sola, como ella estaba acostumbrada, no, no lo estaba, tenía en su interior, algo que siempre le recordaría a él, algo que siempre amaría.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios el siguiente capitulo

CAPITULO I

¿Nos conocemos?

Una niña corría, corría, corría, se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela seguro nuevamente la reprenderían por la tardanza y ella que le había prometido a su mama que se portaría excelente mientras ella estuviera ausente, bueno, ella llegaría tarde por mero gusto, ya que como toda niña de buena cuna, tenía todo a la mano pero su madre le había enseñado, que aunque la vida había sido favorable para ella, no quería decir que abusaran de su buena fortuna, y ser malcriadas, aunque cuando su mama la consentía parecían dos niñas malcriadas, era divertido tener una mami como la que ella tenia, la adoraba pero también la regañaba, lo único que le faltaba era un …papi-

Señorita cuidado!- le alcanzo a gritar unas de sus damas de compañía, aunque demasiado tarde ya había chocado, con un caballero de gran porte.

Disculpe ¡ disculpe¡ disculpe- pidió disculpas con un leve sonrojo en sus pálida mejillas, al alzar el rostro vio a un hombre demasiado apuesto y presentable e iba a decir algo mas cuando escucho el sonido de la campana de la escuela ¡ se quedaría a fuera si no se daba prisa ¡

Perdóneme adiós buen dia¡- le grito agitando su mano para meterse al colegio, uno de los más prestigiados del país, las damas de compañía de la señorita se disculparon con ese caballero y se retiraron pasarían por la niña más tarde como de costumbre y seria nuevamente una persecución, esa niñas sí que las tenía en forma.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, esos ojos, juraría haberlos visto antes, unos hermosos ojos color chocolates, parecía que la vida le jugaba malas pasadas, hacia más de seis años que no… no, ella había muerto para el y todo lo que ella conllevara, así que era mejor retirarse de ahí… que patético era, como olvidar a una mujer como ella.

Kagome- murmuro abriendo la puerta de su auto cuando sintió una mano jalarle del abrigo, sorprendiéndose al ver a la misma niña que lo arrollo momentos antes-

Lamento molestarle pero hace un momento no me disculpe adecuadamente- comento la peque sonriéndole ampliamente.

Pierde cuidado – le dijo aunque al ver que tenia la mochila en la mano, le llamo la atención así aunque se agacho para estar a la misma altura que ella-

No deberías estar en clases- esa simple pregunto provoco que ella se sonrojara mucho.

Ya estaba sentenciada en la escuela " un retardo mas señorita higurashi " y será devuelta a casa…- aunque callo inmediatamente al ver que ese caballero se había sorprendido aunque al ver que la madre superiora salía se despidió de el con una reverencia tradicional y se fue con la madre, retirándose del lugar

Tienes una hija Kagome?-

Una semana tenía su hija de confinamiento domiciliario sin permiso a nada, ni a salir, ni a tv, ni música ni nada puro estudio sin derecho apelar nada, tres semanas la tenia suspendida, bueno no podía pedir mucho, ella era igual nunca llegaba a tiempo a sus junta, daba gracias a dios que ella era las que las dirigía, aunque hoy tenía una reunión con uno empresarios, no le agradaba tener que diseñar ciertos modelos para la publicidad de un perfume, pero eso dejaría interesantes regalías, era un almuerzo casual e informal, porque no llevar a su hija, si era un hecho la llevaría, eso sería una tortura para ella.

Dicho y hecho su hija no tenía ni una hora en la reunión y estaba mas que aburrida todos los caballeros trataban de hacerla reír, por quedar bien con la sexy madre, pero simplemente obtenían una sonrisa cortes y educada, nada mas, aunque al verla sonreír ampliamente y corres asía un nuevo integrante dejo sin aliento a Kagome-

Disculpen la tardanza.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo**_ 2_

**Encuentro Acido**

_Dicho y hecho su hija no tenía ni una hora en la reunión y estaba mas que aburrida todos los caballeros trataban de hacerla reír, por quedar bien con la sexy madre, pero simplemente obtenían una sonrisa cortes y educada, nada mas, aunque al verla sonreír ampliamente y corres asía un nuevo integrante dejo sin aliento a Kagome-_

_Disculpen la tardanza. _

**S & K**

El aire le faltaba, sentía que de un momento a otro caería al suelo, tanto años, tanto esconderse, mudarse continuamente de un sitio a otro para que así de fácil, se lo topara en una reunión de la cual sabía que no debía ir, maldita sea su suerte! Ahora que maldita sea aria, y más al ver a su hija sonriéndole, cuando se conocieron? El sabía algo?, maldita sea no podía pensar razonablemente-

Buenas tardes a todos- saludo elegantemente aunque el tinte frio en sus palabra y no decir su mirada, dejaba en claro que nadie tendría su atención a no ser que esa reunión le beneficiara en algo, pero cuando vio a esa pequeña sonriéndole y saludándole simplemente le contesto el saludo, no pensó verla ahí, aunque su rostro mostro un poco de sorpresa al ver quien estaba ahí también aunque sería lógico-

Buenas tardes señorita Higurashi- saludo caminando asía ella, tomándole de la mano depositando un beso en ella, tan frio que Kagome sintió escalofríos.

Buenas tardes señor Tashio, años sin verlo- comento tranquila, elegante y sofisticada como toda una dama de sociedad, ese acento ingles que tenia lo había adquirido cuando estuvo mucho tiempo en ese hermoso país

Noespere encontrarme en este tipo de reuniones- continuo ella tranquila tomando un poco de su te viéndolo a los ojos – y menos que conociera a mi pequeña si no es mucha molestia le incomodaría comentarme donde la conoció?- a lo que su nena hermosa se coloco alado de su madre, contestando rápidamente se sentía emocionada y no tenía ni idea del porque-

Fuera de la escuela ahora que tengo vacaciones forzadas – comento divertida a lo que Kagome solo le sonrió mientras tomaba su bolso y se levantaba tenia que salir de ahí, ahora mismo, no podía quedarse más tiempo-

Señores me encargare de sus diseños, ahora tendrán que disculparme, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes- la mayoría de los hombres del lugar se coloco alrededor de ella sonriéndole e invitándola a cenar para afinar los detalles a lo que ella simplemente se negó cordialmente, tomo la mano de su niña y se disponía a salir de ahí, por ella hubiera salido corriendo con su hija al hombro pero simplemente no podía mostrar lo perturbada que estaban tantos años le habían enseñado a ocultar su nerviosismo y sentimientos, pero al verse bloqueada por él, simplemente tembló levemente-

Sucede algo señor Tashio?- pregunto fingiendo un pequeño desconcierto por haber interrumpido su huida-

Solo tengo una duda, se encarga usted del diseño de mi fragancia?- por supuesto que su fragancia compraría toda la línea en ese mismo momento si era necesario, 6 años había pasado desde la última que la vio y simplemente es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra jamás había vuelto a saber de ella hasta ese momento. Aunque esas simples palabras había desconcertado a Kagome completamente ella en ningún momento había leído el nombre de Tashio en los documentos.

Lamente mi ignorancia no estaba entendida que era usted el dueño de la marca o si es así no se me informo- comento desconcertada aun mas-

Usted solo ara el diseño, no creo que lo demás deba de ser de su importancia- le dijo ácidamente, no se libraría de el tan fácilmente como la ultima vez, no señor, aria que rogara nuevamente por el así tuviera que destruirla.

Esta usted equivocado, debido a que yo soy libre de escoger a mi clientes y con quien me relaciono señor Tashio y pensándolo mejor no he firmado ni un documento , porque prefiero rechazar esta oferta, no necesito nada de usted- quien se creía después de todo seguía siendo el mismo cerrando los ojos unos segundo tranquilizándose, mostrándose completamente indiferente asía el-

Eso lo dices por el momento Kagome- murmuro fríamente a lo que simplemente ella le sonrió como un ángel-

Lo digo ahora y lo sostengo mañana Tashio así que con su permiso- escupió de la misma manera pasando a su lado con la pequeña mientras su niña no se explicaba la manera tan fría de su madre ella nunca era así con nadie así que como toda señorita se volvió asía ese señor, asiendo una reverencia-

Con su permiso señor Tashio- comento ella sonriéndole alcanzando a su madre, la cual se subió a una limosina blanca seguida de su hija, arrojo la bolsa al asiento de enfrente seriamente enfadada-

Quien se cree, después de tantos años, maldito des…- pero se cayó al ver que su hija tenia la boca abierta por la actitud que ella estaba teniendo, por lo que dejo salir una sonrisa recargándose aspirando profundamente-

6 años- murmuro, con dejos de tristeza 6 años en la que él había salido de su vida ahora aparecía y la trataba como un vil trapo, no podía culparlo, debería de odiarla demasiado, despreciarla, sin pensarlo sintió las lagrimas correr por su rostro, y unas manitas limpiándoselas acurrucándose a su lado-

Tranquila mami todo saldrá bien, veras que tendrás un contrato nuevo mami- murmuro la inocencia de su hija era única la abrazo suavemente.

**S & K**

Un mes había pasado desde que se habían encontrado y juraría que es por las llamadas insistentes de esos empresarios, hubiera jurado que todo había sido un sueño, una amargo sueño, su hija estaba en la escuela nuevamente ya se estaba portando bien, parecía que no quería darle dolores de cabeza, aunque eso no dudaría mucho tiempo, lo sabia conocía a su pequeña, con ese pensamiento se levanto, y arreglo-

Señora tiene visitas- le dijo una chica de la limpieza, por lo que asistió y fue a su despacho encontrándoselo nuevamente su corazón se detuvo, y camino hasta estar frente a el simplemente por inercia-

En que puedo ayudarle- pregunto directamente tomando asiento, ofreciéndole a el que tomara asiento-

La marca de la fragancia es mía, es un contrato que nos conviene a los dos, Higurashi – explico el como si estuviera hablando del clima sin interés alguno-

Eso no es de interés mío, no dijo usted, a que debo su visita- volvió a preguntar-

Te encargara del diseño de la fragancia- murmuro viéndola directamente-

Y yo le he dicho que no estoy intere…- aunque callo al ver que el le entregaba unos documentos-

Si no lo haces te dejare en la calle- expreso fríamente, los ojos de ella se abrieron por la sorpresa-

Ahora todos tus bienes me pertenecen, trabaja para mí y te permitiré la vida que te das de lo contrario tú y tu hija vivirán en la calle -

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

**Enfrentamiento**

_Si no lo haces te dejare en la calle- expreso fríamente, los ojos de ella se abrieron por la sorpresa-_

_Ahora todos tus bienes me pertenecen, trabaja para mí y te permitiré la vida que te das de lo contrario tú y tu hija vivirán en la calle -_

_**S & K**_

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando por un momento pensó que era broma pero al analizar esos papeles en sus manos, l decía claramente que no, que no era una maldita broma, así que simplemente sonrió causando que Sesshomaro arqueara una ceja al no entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Así que esta es tu manera para presionarme, Tashio que bajo has caído pero pensando en ti no es algo fuera de lo normal- comento tranquila aunque por dentro estaba ardiendo de furia. Le odiaba, si, definitivamente le odiaba como a nadie en el mundo la vaga idea de decirle la verdad se esfumo de su cabeza en cuestión de segundos.

Tómalo como quieras Higurashi, tus habilidades me sirven y por tu estúpido orgullo no me preocupo, de una o de otra manera trabajaras para mí- no la `perdería de vista no ahora que la había encontrado nuevamente, nadie, nadie absolutamente nadie escapaba de él.

Ho, entonces el que me estés chantajeando no cuenta es verdad alguien con tus escrúpulos no debería sorprenderme- expreso ácidamente- eres igual a como te recuerdo Tashio no eras nada y hoy en día sigues siendo nada, Ho perdón, te molesta mi comentario?- pregunto sarcástica al ver como este se levantaba irritado, le conocía tan bien que no podía engañarla no de nuevo.

Tu de igual manera Kagome sigues siendo la misma- esas palabras de ella le molestaban se estaba comportando como la había conocido años antes era igual no había cambiado- aun así me sirves aunque sea como antes, solo en la cama-

Eso mi estimado Sesshomaro, no volverá a pasar no soy la misma de hace años, y el que me tengas o metas a tu cama no servirá de nada simplemente no me atraes, nunca me has atraído, es verdad eras bueno en la cama por eso estaba contigo Ho espera es verdad también por tu dinero no fue eso lo que dijo tu familia?-

Dices estupideces, aunque en la parte del dinero tienes razón siempre has sido convenenciera, me pregunto qué tan adinerado es el padre de esa niña para que hayas tenido una hija de el- comento sonriendo al ver el rostro furioso de ella, parecía que había tocado algo sensible

Te diré algo Sesshomaro, insúltame a mi todo lo que quieras pero a mi hija ni se te ocurra comentar algo. -expreso levantándose, eso si que no a su hija no la tocaría ni verbalmente.

Ya veo ese sujeto tiene suficiente dinero no es cierto- comento, estaba furioso y no tenía ni idea del por qué.

Por lo que puedo ver mueres por saberlo, está bien te diré, el es un hombre tan ardiente que no podía salir de su cama ni aunque lo deseara, me satisfacía como nadie lo ha hecho y es verdad quería una hija de el, por que tan siquiera me quedaría con algo de él, cosa mi estimado que tu ni siquiera lograste – no sabía por qué seguía con ello, le estaba lastimando quería llorar pero al ver la mirada de el sabia que todo estaba perdido, por que seguían asiendo, eso ella le amaba, le amaba por dios, porque, por que tenían que ser las cosas así

Entiendo- expreso fríamente, ella siempre había sido una farsa, una maldita farsa, por mucho que la amara ella nunca cambiaria, amaba el dinero más que a nadie.

Me alegra que lo entiendas ahora lárgate de mi casa o mejor dicho de tu casa, por que, si no mal entiendo si no aceptaba me dejarías si nada, no, pues quédate con todo, me da lo mismo jamás, entiendes JAMAS! Estaré bajo tus servicios- expreso ya perdiendo los estribos,

Segura?, cuanto me costaría, tienes un precio no como todo, cuanto te paga el padre de esa ni…- pero cayó al sentir la fuerte bofetada que ella le había dado, tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, de dolor, de sufrimiento.

Te dije que no te metieras con mi hija ahora lárgate de mi casa de mi vida, donde jamás debiste haber entrado, lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, maldito mal nacido- expreso con todo lo que sentía, ya la había lastimado, humillado y sobajado, a su hija no la tocaría, aunque al ver que el salía de ahí le seguía asegurándose que se fuera de su casa pero al ver como este se detenía ella lo hizo también-

Como se llama- eso la desconcertó-

Como se llama el hombre que a pesar de todo le has entregado tu vida, como se llama el padre de esa niña- eso la desconcertó a un mas por que deseaba seguir con eso no era suficiente el lastimarla.

Por favor ya basta!- se escucho un ruego desde atrás Kagome abrió los ojos al ver que su hija había escuchado todo, que estaba asiendo escondía allí escondida sus ojitos estaban llenos de lagrimas, de tristeza,

Cuando llegaste a casa amor- le pregunto caminando asía ella sintió los brazos de su hija abrazándola fuertemente

Quédese con todo señor no nos interesa- expreso la niña viéndolo a los ojos-

Mi padre se llama igual que usted- Kagome simplemente se quedo sin habla, desde cuando ella lo sabía.- me sentí muy contenta ya que su nombre es inusual, pensé… pensé que tal…vez usted era mi padre, pero … MI PADRE JAMAS SERIA CAPAS DE HABLARLE A SI AMI MADRE- le grito llorando en el pecho se su madre la cual la abrazo fuertemente-

Vete…vete de mi casa. Desaparece de mi vida…- le dijo muy bajo, de una manera tan helada que jamás Sesshomaro la había escuchado hablar así ni cuando le dijo que no le amaba. Ni cuando le humillo, pero, nunca había sido su intención lastimar a la pequeña, sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir, ella le había confundido con su padre, eso lo alagaba, pero era verdad Kagome nunca su hubiera embarazado de el, por lo que salió de ahí, subiendo a su automóvil pero antes de arrancar vio a Kagome parada en la puerta, caminando después así el.

Te odio sesho- le murmuro jamás le perdonaría eso jamás- déjanos tranquila o se me olvidara quien fuiste- sigue hablando el simplemente tenía las manos sobre el volante apretándolo fuertemente, le dio la espalda y murmuro al momento en el que el arranco el auto-

Es tu hija

Continuara..


End file.
